


Of Frost Giants and Social Workers

by To_Shiki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emma's a social worker, F/M, M/M, Multi, i guess?, idk what questions to ask, so it's just to provide some backstory, who saw that coming?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes home from work to discover that someone's come over to visit.  Someone with questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Frost Giants and Social Workers

_It’s days like today that make me wonder why the hell I decided to get a job_ , I thought as Jarvis opened the front door of the mansion for me. I let him take my blazer and lunch pail so I could try and find my family.

“Sir?”

“Yes, Jarvis?” A quick turn had me facing the older gentleman. He had a thoughtful frown on as he hung my blazer up in the foyer closet.

“There’s a guest sitting in with everyone in the main living room.” He nodded in the direction of the room before smiling and taking my belongings into the kitchen. “She arrived about twenty minutes before you.”

_A guest?_  It took me a second to figure out why he would be smiling about that when it hit me.  _Ah! Now I know who it is. I was wondering when she was going to show up._

I sat down on the bench inside the door and unlaced my work boots quickly. They were going to be needing a cleaning soon. This week had us working on another building destroyed by the Hulk. He had been a little over enthusiastic in taking out the latest batch of Doombots sent our way.  _Why is it that everyone wants to destroy New York first?_

The boots got pushed under the seat so that Jarvis couldn’t find them. Hopefully. After dealing with our guest I’ll take them out back and clean them up. The poor man’s got enough work with our ever-growing family. Not like he’s going to complain. I’ve seen the way he smiles as he watches us interact with the kids. He’s even kept all the pictures the kids have done over the years. They’re all posted over both refrigerators and even along the walls of the kitchen.

He certainly enjoys his well-earned title of ‘Grampa Jarvis.’

Placing my hands on my knees I pushed myself up and padded over to the entrance of the living room. Usually I take a shower as soon as I got home, but it would be rude not to greet our yearly visitor. Hank and Bruce walked past me deep in conversation, hands flying with papers shoved under their arms. More than likely headed to the subbasement laboratory to experiment. Getting to the living room I had to stop and lean against the doorframe, wishing for paper and pencils.

On one couch laid Tony with his head on Thor’s lap. Little one and a half year-old Danny was curled up on his daddy’s chest, body curling with the bump that was his unborn brother. Both were fast asleep with little smiles plastered on their faces.  

Thor had one massive hand in Tony’s hair, gently massaging his scalp and keeping him firmly asleep. The other hand alternated between rubbing Danny’s back and waving around as he regaled his audience with his adventures in Asgard.

In front of him on the floor sat Clint and several of his playmates from the local preschool. All of them wide-eyed as Thor spoke. They were all either lying on their stomachs or sitting up cross-legged and all ears. It’s amusing because I know Clint’s heard this one before as a bedtime story and yet he’s listening so attentively. On the other couch behind them sat Logan with his boyfriend, Remy Lebeau, and Carol with her boyfriend, Simon Williams. Both couples were just as enraptured by the current story. Not too surprising since I know that Remy and Simon haven’t heard it before and Thor does have a way with words.

I wonder how many kids can actually understand him.

Jessica Drew   was sitting on the loveseat with what looks like homework. She was bent over a pile of papers pretending to work on them. The pretending part was obvious considering the fact that she hasn’t really moved since I’ve been standing here.

It was the sound of someone softly clearing their throat that caused my gaze to move away from my family.   Standing on the other side of the entrance was the social services worker, Emma Frost. She was dressed in her typical white blouse, slacks, and heels. She’d let her hair down today to fall around her shoulders. Normally she had it pulled back into a ponytail. There was a clipboard with pencil held loosely to her chest as she stood and listened in on story time.

“Hello, Mr. Rogers-Stark,” she greeted me. She kept her tone low so as not to disturb the others. “How was work?”

I smiled at her. “It was fine, Ms. Frost. A little hectic, but fine. How are you doing?” I had to remember to keep my thoughts guarded around this telepath. She was a fine worker and was always getting promoted at the Social Services office because of the fact that she was able to read people’s minds and find out if they were bullshitting her or not. I never have had a problem with her but I also don’t like the idea of someone going through my mind.

A grin slowly crept across her red painted lips. “I’m just dandy. Thanks for asking. Would you like to take this to the study?” She waved her free arm in the direction of the doors standing on the other side of the living room. I nodded and followed her lead. Before entering I leaned over the first couch and gave first Tony then Thor a kiss on the lips and waved to the kids. Once the doors were shut behind me she began her investigation.

“Alright, Steve, I’m sure you remember how these things go. And please quit shielding, I need to make sure that you’re being honest. Yes,” she paused at the look that I must have given her at that. “Yes, I know that you’ve always been honest with me, and probably everyone else for that matter. But it is important. I promise to only skim the surface thoughts.”

Oh how reassuring.

I nodded to her as we both settled down onto the plush leather chairs occupying the room. “Go ahead, then. Ask away.” It was more than likely that the questions were going to be the same as always. I settled down with my hands folded in my lap and one leg crossed over the other.

She mirrored my position with her clipboard neatly balanced on her knees. The pencil was pulled from its place and tapped against her lips. “First question: How’re you feeling today? Happy? Angry? Frustrated?” The pencil moved to hover over the clipboard.

“That was four questions, my dear.” I gave her a cheeky grin before answering. “I’m fine, like I said earlier. A little tired. But not of my family.”

She made a little ‘hmm’ as she wrote something down. “Okay. I’ve already talked with your husbands and kids. I even got a chance to speak with their friends and boyfriends. I’m actually amazed to see that Carol has a boyfriend. I was expecting her to wind up with a girlfriend instead.”

“Why? Just because her dads are gay?”

“In a word: yes.”

I sighed. Another year of explaining this. “Just because Thor, Tony, and I are in a committed relationship does not mean that we encourage our children to go one way or the other regarding who they want to be with. What we do encourage is that they choose someone that makes them happy, someone that completes them like we three do.”

“Good answer, Steve. It’s almost as if you’ve got these answers down pat.” She smirked at me before writing some more.

“Well, if you’d change them up a bit you may get different answers,” I shot back playfully.

“So,” she drawled, “You’re saying that you three are trying to raise your children just like any other ‘normal’ family?”

“Yes. That’s exactly what I’m saying and have said every time you’ve come to check on us for the past five years.”

“Alright then,” she put the clipboard and pencil down in between the arm of the chair and her leg. A wicked smile spread across her face and I shivered mentally. This will not be good. “I have some new questions for you.”

Uh-oh.

“One: How’s your sex life going?”

I could instantly feel the blush creeping up from my neck to cover my cheeks and ears. Dear God, does this woman have no decency?  I cleared my throat and shifted. Man, I hate talking about things like this. “It’s going just fine.”

“So I saw. Five kids and already another one on the way.” She tsked and shook her head mockingly. “Really, Steve. You and Thor are big boys, you can tell Tony ‘no’, you realize?”

Tell Tony ‘no’? That’s like asking the clouds to rain polka dotted poodles instead of water. It just doesn’t happen and I told her so. She just laughed at me.

One delicate hand waved lazily in front of her face. “Oh I know. I just wanted to see your reaction. Okay, question two: Why is Tony laying with his head in Thor’s lap? Do you two wear him out that much?”

“Yes we do actually wear him out that much, thank you.” Thor and I were quite proud of ourselves for that feat. It was no easy task. “Tony claims that it helps the baby get to hear its pop’s voice. Here’s a little secret though: He merely does it because he knows that Thor will eventually start messing with his hair. Puts him right to sleep. It’s one of the few ways to get that man to get a decent amount of sleep.”

“On a serious note: What about his drinking? I know that before the whole incident that lead to him being able to conceive he was a heavy drinker.”

I rubbed my forehead with one hand and sighed. I hate it when she shifts gears this quickly. More than likely to keep the people she interviews on their toes, but still… “He hasn’t touched a drop of alcohol without Thor or I present since he found out he was pregnant with Logan. Even then he limits himself to one half glass of wine for show when doing business only when we’re absolutely positive that he’s not pregnant.”

Her head tilted to the right. “There’s no alcohol in the mansion?”

“None,” I shook my head firmly. “We both helped him pour it all down the drain and helped him sober up and stay that way.”

“Explains the sex,” she mused. Yes, it did explain it. Trade one thing for another.

I couldn’t help grinning at her. “Trust me when I say that Thor and I don’t mind.” I purposely let images from all the nights before float to the surface. All of them images of Tony ‘apologizing’ to us for his horrible behavior when he was going through the withdrawal.

 She let out quite the startled gasp at that. A hand flew to her lips. “Oh my, Captain America! What would your adoring public think of you if they ever knew what a filthy mind you have?”

“They would probably realize that I’m just as human as they are?” I raised an eyebrow at her. “They all seem to place me on this high pedestal thinking that I’m something to look up to despite my lifestyle of choice.”

She nodded thoughtfully. “Last question: Missions. I know that Tony is Iron Man, although the public is not aware of it. How does that affect your family?”

“The older kids, Logan and Carol and Jessica Drew, understand that we are called out to protect our city and at times our planet. Clint and Danny are still too young. We tell them that we’re going out to play superhero. It usually results in them asking to come along but we tell them that they have to be adults to do it. That not even Logan’s old enough yet to play with us.” I suppressed a chuckle at the memory of what happened last time we told the two youngest that. “Both Clint and Danny called Thor and I, we were the only ones going on the mission that day, meanies and that they didn’t want to talk to us at all. We were gone a coupla hours, when we came back they were jumping all over us asking what happened, did we ‘pulverize the bad guys’, questions like that.”

“Does Tony go on any missions right now?”

“No, and it drives him crazy,” I shook my head, smiling. “As soon as he gets the results showing positive he locks down the armor so that no matter what he can’t access the armor until after he’s given birth and sufficiently recovered. When the kids are done questioning us he starts up asking for more details, analyzing it all in his mind, telling us what should have been done. It…can be annoying sometimes but he usually makes up for it later on.”

“Alright then, that’s all the questions I have for you. I’m proud to tell you that once again you and your family can be deemed ‘stable and not a threat to yourselves, your children’s growth, and society in general.’ Congrats, Cap.” She stood and reached a hand out to shake mine. I stood as well and grasped hers tightly.

“Thank you, Ms. Frost. But now I have a question for you: Why is it that you always seem to come on this specific day?”

With her hand still in mine, she replied, “Why, Steve, don’t you know that this is the day that Thor _always_ tells stories of his time in Asgard?”

“Really?” We both let go of each other and moved towards the study’s doors. “What did I miss?”

“Nothing much. Thank you,” she said as I opened the door for her. “He had just finished telling about the creation of the rainbow bridge.”

The crowd around Thor now included the other members of the Avengers team. Hank, Jan, and Bruce were all occupying the remaining loveseat and recliner. Ms. Frost settled herself on the floor behind Clint and his friends. I looked around trying to find a free spot and finally decided just to make myself one. I maneuvered my way over to the couch where Thor, Tony, and Danny were. Lifting up the limp feet of my husband I slipped underneath them and lowered them down to rest on my lap. After getting myself situated, I turned to look at Thor and saw him smile fondly at first Tony then myself.

“Sap,” I whispered to him. He chuckled quietly so as not to rouse our two sleeping beauties. He then returned his attention to his audience and began recounting his youth in Asgard, of fishing with his father the great Odin. As the eyes of the young listeners widened I leaned back against the cushions and simply basked in the sensation of this being my family.


End file.
